The Christmas Stockings
by whytewytch
Summary: It's Christmas Eve on Atlantis. Evan's had a long day. Justinia helps him relax and gives him his presents.


**Title:** The Christmas Stockings

**Author:** Whytewytch/Whytewytch4

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairings:** Evan Lorne/OFC

**Word count:** 3202

**Rating: NC-17:** graphic sex

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers for the end of my fan fic, In the Blood.

**Summary:** It's Christmas Eve on Atlantis. Evan's had a long day. Justinia helps him relax and gives him his presents.

**A/N:** Ran out of time to get this to my beta, as it's for a challenge on the Team Flyboy thread on Gateworld. The Lorne section ends today. Any mistakes are mine.

* * *

"I said, close your eyes." Justinia stood in front of Evan, a red silk handkerchief in one hand, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. It was the end of a long day of admin work that had left Evan drained and cranky. Sheppard had been a particular pain in the ass about detailing his reports; they were getting almost as bad as Ronon's. All Evan wanted to do was get back to his quarters and collapse on the bed for a few hours until Christmas Day.

Instead, Justinia stood just outside the doorway of their quarters, the red cloth held between her hands, one side of her mouth tilted up, eyes gleaming. People were beginning to look as they walked by; the occasional snicker or whispered "newlyweds" drifting back as they passed.

Justinia had once been a very uptight, unemotional woman, but nearly losing her life a few times had softened her up; falling in love with Evan had been the icing on the cake that changed Doctor Morgan into the warm, loving wife she was now. Before their wedding, she had been as predictable as a Florida weather report. For the past few months, since their impromptu wedding, he never knew what she was going to do.

"Justinia, I'm so tired. I just want to collapse." _God, I sound like a whiney four year-old._ Evan reached back and gripped his neck, massaging the tight muscles there. He grimaced, then let out a breath as one muscle twinged and released.

Justinia tried to keep sympathy from overtaking her. In truth, her husband did look exhausted. Perhaps tonight was not the best night to do this. But no, everything was already in place; it was now or never. Besides, it was Christmas Eve, a very special time in Evan's family according to his sister. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin, putting on her "I'm the doctor" persona, the one that usually rammed right through the concrete doors of governmental red tape or anyone else's feeble attempts at stubbornness.

"I know. But you need to humor me. Doctor's orders."

Evan rolled his eyes. Whenever she wanted to get her own way, she pulled that little rabbit out of her hat. It usually worked, just as it did now, mainly because it always rode in tandem with the stubborn set of her jaw and her crossed arms. There were two ways to get her to move—pick her up and bodily move her out of the way or comply. He closed his eyes, surrendering to his wife's whim and felt the silk brush his cheeks before the world turned even darker. She tied it in the back, securely in a double knot, and then ran her hand along his shoulder. A shiver ran over his body as he responded to her closeness, her touch.

"Come with me, dear." Her voice was pitched low, laced with sensual desire. He heard the shoosh of the door as it opened, and the scent of pine and cinnamon wound themselves around him, enfolding him in their peace. His lips tugged in a smile. Justinia must have decorated for Christmas. As with everything she had missed out on in her past, she had likely gone all out, too. He imagined their quarters filled with trees, garland and twinkling lights, a Griswoldian Christmas if his imagination was correct. He grinned, thinking of the stroke their power consumption alone would be giving to McKay right now.

She took his hand, fingers interlacing with his, and led him across their room as the door shooshed closed; from the direction, Evan figured that she was headed for the bathroom. As the only married couple, and with both of them second in command of their respective areas, they had earned one of the largest quarters in the city. They actually had what would have passed for an apartment back on Earth, with a separate bedroom, living room, and kitchenette.

They stopped and Evan inhaled moist warmth; just as he suspected, then. Justinia's hands slipped under his jacket and he heard it drop to the floor. His breathing sped up as her slender fingers found his belt and slid the cloth from the metal buckle. She unbuttoned his BDU pants, one button at a time. By the time she was finished, his body was on fire, his exhaustion forgotten.

He jumped when she reached under the bottom of his black t-shirt and lifted it up and over his head. She readjusted the blindfold and kissed him lightly on the mouth, a teasing hint of things to come.

Her lips were velvet torture as she moved down to his neck and then his chest, trailing down to his belly and his abdomen. He inhaled sharply and his cock jumped as she moved the cloth of both sets of his pants down his hips and thighs, so slowly that he thought he'd die from the anticipation. One at a time, she patted his legs, urging him to lift each leg in its turn so that she could take the pants off.

He groaned in frustration when she rose and took his hand. She led him forward again.

"Lift your leg and step forward."

He did as he was told, feeling the hot water slide up his foot and leg as he found his purchase on the floor of the tub.

"Now the other one."

He did as she instructed once more and he was standing in the warm, fragrant water, the scent wafting up to him on the steam. He wanted to tear the blindfold off and pin her to the bathroom floor, but curiosity at what she would do got the better of him. Just barely.

"Turn." She moved him the way she wanted. "Sit." She put light pressure on his shoulders, and he slowly lowered himself into the water, yelping as the heat of the water turned out to be just slightly too warm for his sensitive bits. Gingerly, he continued to sit until his rear hit the bottom of the tub.

The water moved as Justinia stepped in. She slipped behind him to sit on the back shelf. She scooped water up and ran it over his shoulders, then began to massage them. He sighed in contentment and dropped his head forward, his muscles releasing the tension as her fingers worked their magic.

She ran water over his hair and massaged his scalp as she shampooed him, then rinsed his hair out. The silk scarf was wet, but he didn't care as she paused and then resumed her ministrations with soapy hands on his face, ears, and neck. She worked her way slowly and methodically down his shoulders and back before she moved carefully around to the side of the tub to get his chest, arms, stomach and abs.

His cock was back to twitching around, trying to get her attention before she'd gotten far at all. When she reached into the water to massage and clean his legs, he groaned once more. She started at his thighs and worked her way down, making him jump and snort when she cleaned his feet and toes.

He cleared his throat. "You know, Nia, my thighs are very, very dirty, especially the upper thighs."

She slapped him lightly on the back of the head. "You need to be quiet and let me finish."

He grinned his best impish smile, but then went serious. He thought about the only places she had left to wash and decided that silence was golden. He moaned as her fingers slipped beneath the water and finished the job of scrubbing him from head to toe and everywhere in between.

Gone was the tension between his eyes from reading the fine print on all of the requisitions and reports. Gone was the cramping of his fingers from signing the hundreds of documents. The tension in his shoulders from constantly having to track down Colonel Sheppard to get him to sign or complete or start up paperwork was reduced to "Colonel Who?" The ache in his lower back and his ass from sitting for hours on end hunched over papers and a computer had disappeared like morning dew before the sun.

Evan groaned as her fingers worked up and down his shaft. "Nia," he hissed before she placed a finger from her other hand on his lips.

She took her hand from him and he nearly whimpered when she stepped from the tub. He resigned himself to the fact that his bath was done. _She's dropped the towel_, he thought, as the subtle sound of cloth hitting the floor reached his ears.

Justinia stood beside the tub, amused at the disappointment on her husband's face. She shook her head, marveling at the stamina of the male animal when faced with the possibility of sex. Moments before, he'd looked ready to collapse; now, he was ready for her. She finished undressing quickly and stepped into the tub, watching his expression shift.

The water lapped along her leg as she carefully lowered herself to his lap. _It'd be just my luck to slip and fall. That'd be fun to explain in the infirmary. You see, Jennifer, we were just about to have sex in the tub when I lost my footing…_

Justinia carefully gripped the sides of the tub. Evan's hands reached to help her as her feet and legs slid along his hairy legs. His erection pressed against her labia and she slid down until she was seated on his lap.

Evan's heart swelled along with other parts as he felt her weight on his thighs, her skin sliding along his in many delicious areas. He gripped her hips to keep her from slipping. Her mouth met his, her tongue tangling with his; she wrapped her fingers in his hair and rose up slightly, sliding along his throbbing length. If he hadn't been before, Evan knew he was lost to her now.

He slid his hands down and massaged her buttocks, opening her to him so that when she lowered herself, he was sheathed in her warm, velvety heat. He groaned as she closed around him, her muscles squeezing him tight as she opened to him, taking him deep.

She moaned as well when their bodies closed together, the sound vibrating through his mouth. She shivered as he ran a finger along the crack of her ass, all the way up her spine until he found her shoulders and began massaging them. He dropped his hands down to her slender waist, his fingers digging in, lifting her and pulling her back down.

Justinia released his mouth, her breath coming in gasps as she rode him. Water splashed and swirled, lapping against her buttocks as they picked up the pace. Evan pulled her down hard on every thrust; she was amazed at the strength of his leg muscles, pushing him away from the tub's surface and deep up into her body. His jaw was set in concentration and she knew his eyes were glazed with desire behind the mask.

She cried out, the orgasm reaching out from the abyss and rocking her to the core. Evan wasn't done, though. When the last spasm had left her muscles and bones as nothing more than liquid heat, one hand moved to her breast and he bent her back, capturing that same breast in his mouth, suckling at the hard nub of her nipple. His tongue played along the sensitive nerves but when she wiggled on his lap, trying to pick up the rhythm again, his hands dropped to her waist and held her still. His cock throbbed and twitched inside of her as he devoured her breast. Her fingers were still twined in his hair, and she kneaded his scalp while little whimpers of pleasure were ripped from her throat.

"Evan." The word came out a pant, a plea, begging for release, begging for more.

He growled and tugged harder on her nipple before releasing it and helping her grant her wish. He lifted her and slammed her back down onto him, impaling her over and over. The warm water roiled around them as their bodies met again and again. With a low moan, he yanked her tight to him and filled her with his seed.

When they could breathe again, Justinia reached back and released the valve that kept the water in the tub; numerous incidents in the bathroom, the bedroom, the living room, the kitchenette, had taught them to turn off the city's access to their minds in their home. Too many fun places to have sex, too many accidents waiting to happen when their thoughts caused the water to turn to boiling or the stove top to turn on too high during an orgasm.

Evan grinned up at her. "Thanks, Doc. I needed that."

She bent to kiss him. "I told you to follow doctor's orders. Now, let's get cleaned up and dried and finish your treatment."

One dark eyebrow peeked above the red silk. "There's more? I don't think I've got anything left, babe, but you can try."

She laughed and slapped him lightly on the chest before rising and stepping from the tub. She helped him to his feet and into the shower stall, adjusting the water manually until it was just right. The warm spray beat down on their bodies, sluicing away the sweat. When they were clean, she turned off the water and opened the door, reaching for their towels. As she knelt to dry off his legs, she looked up at his face, so much more relaxed now than when he had first stepped through the door. The news she had for him might erase that relaxation instantly. She hoped not.

"Keep your eyes closed," she commanded, reaching for the ties to the blindfold. She unknotted it and grabbed the dry one she had put into the bathroom earlier, having known full well that the first one would get wet. She tied it around his eyes, making sure it was snug but not too tight, then helped him step into his pajama pants before she finished drying her own body and slipped her negligee over her head.

She led him from the bathroom to the living room, where she had carefully decorated for their first Christmas together. It would be her first Christmas celebration ever; her parents had deemed the whole thing to be too pagan and unenlightened to even take note of. Justinia had read a lot of books and talked to a lot of people about the holiday and its traditions, wanting to be sure she got everything just right.

The whole idea of the miracles surrounding the holiday—the virgin birth, the wise men, the star shining down on the manger, the peace and joy that surrounded everything to do with the birth of the Christian savior—all amazed Justinia. No one in her family felt that it was better to give than to receive, no one thought of giving of themselves even.

Evan gave to Justinia on a daily basis—his love, his patience, his knowledge. Justinia wanted to give something back to him. She wanted to give him peace and bring him joy. Her decorating had been carefully selected to do just that. She really hoped that he liked it.

"Stay here." She moved over to the light switch and put it on dim, then walked back to Evan, surveying her work one more time. It looked good; Jennifer and Teyla had even said so. It was odd to think that someone from another galaxy had more experience with Christmas than she did. She sighed and bit down on her lip. Her fingers trembled and she had difficulty untying the knot, but Evan, as he usually did when she fumbled, waited patiently. Finally, she got the last knot undone and removed the blindfold.

Her stomach trembled and heaved, a ship on a storm-tossed ocean. "Open your eyes, Evan."

Evan smiled and did as she commanded. She stood before him in a royal blue silk negligee. The soft light framed her body, giving it a gentle glow. Her blonde hair was down, the way he liked it, and she was nibbling her lip uncertainly. She was up to something still, her nerves giving her away. He let his gaze travel down her body—the slender column of her neck, her shoulders that had borne more weight than someone her age ever should have, the swell of her breasts as they threatened to overflow the tight silk.

She was beautiful, his wife. He still couldn't believe she had said yes and that she shared his bed every night, and his life every day now. Her parents had—unsurpisingly—not been pleased with the decision and he knew that she lived in fear that they would ruin this happiness that he and Justinia shared. But it would never happen. If he had to dig ditches for a living, he would provide for her, and for any children they might one day have. She smiled tentatively at him and turned her head to the left.

He followed her actions, turning to see what she was looking at. Their living room and yet not their living room, stared back at him. Soft light suffused the room, which was draped with garland and twinkling lights of all different colors. A tall pine tree stood in the corner, with boxes of ornaments on the floor around it, ready for them to decorate together. Pictures—both photos and paintings—of his family were scattered across the kitchen counter-top.

He blinked and stared, and noticed a progression. The first picture was of a smiling young couple—his mother and father. The next one showed them holding a small baby girl. A few pictures later, the toddler girl was beaming down at her baby brother. Pictures of the four of them each and every Christmas since his parents' first one together decorated every available surface. Later photos showed his sister and her family. His heart swelled with love for what his Nia must have gone through to get these to Atlantis without him knowing about them. The last picture showed the one that Chuck had taken of the two of them in front of Atlantis' Christmas tree just yesterday.

He glanced below the pictures; stocking were hung on stocking holders that rested on the edge of the counter. Five silver letters formed one word—L, O, R, N, E. A big stocking on the "L" had his name on it in glitter, one hanging from the "O" claimed it was Nia's. Evan's heart stopped, his gaze locked on a third stocking, which hung from the "R" and was much smaller than the other two. One word was written across the snow white top. A small word that would change their lives forever.

Evan smiled and his eyes filled with tears of joy as he pulled his wife to him, holding her and kissing her.

Justinia nearly sobbed in relief. Her husband loved her and wanted their baby. It didn't matter where they traveled in the future. With Evan, she would always be home.


End file.
